characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Coyle
Dr. Coyle is a playable character in ARMS. Background Not much is known about Dr. Coyle's past at the moment. She's a scientist and the director of ARMS Laboratories, and apparently used to be good friends with Max Brass, as evidenced by her Grand Prix ending image, before she became obsessed with ARMS to the point of experimenting on herself. She's now devoted her entire life to researching and fighting with ARMS, even resorting to creating new fighters and weapons (Is the creator of Helix, Springtron, and Headlok), and even reanimating the dead (Master Mummy). Powers & Abilities *'ARMS Physiology:' Dr. Coyle is one of the few individuals who possesses the ability to stretch out his arms to incredible lengths. Hers however are implied not to be natural however, instead a result of experimenting on herself. *'Levitation:' Unlike other fighters in the game, Dr. Coyle doesn't jump, as she has no need to. She can instead freely hover around the area. However, as she does this, she is still considered to be in a grounded state, therefor can still be effected by electricity and ice. *'Extra Arms:' Upon completing a full charge, Dr. Coyle sprouts a third arm from one of her shoulders, allowing her to throw out an extra punch for additional damage. *'Invisibility:' While blocking or upon getting back up from being knocked down, Dr. Coyle can turn herself invisible, allowing her the opportunity to execute a surprise attack on her opponent. Her shadow doesn't disappear when she does, though. *'Rush Meter:' By throwing or taking punches, Dr. Coyle can fill up a gauge that allows her to use her Rush. During this, she can throw punches in rapid succession for greater damage. Equipment *'Lokjaw:' A unique-type ARM with the Explosion attribute. If charged, the Lokjaw will shoot out an explosive orb at the opponent. Being a heavier arm, it punches and retracts more slowly. *'Parabola:' An umbrella-type ARM with the Electric attribute. This arm moves slowly when near an opponent, but if more swift otherwise. If charged, it will disable the opponent's ARMS briefly upon contact. *'Brrchucks:' A nunchuck-type ARM with the Ice attribute. When charged, it will have a much bigger hitbox, and will freeze opponents on contact, making them slower and unable to jump. *'Headlok:' After losing two rounds in her encounter in the Grand Prix, Dr. Coyle summons her creation, Headlok, for the final battle. With Headlok equipped, Dr. Coyle gains six arms in total, and is able to throw them all out at once. Instead of rapidly throwing punches, Headlok's Rush attack is shooting a giant ball of energy that explodes on the opponent. Feats Strength *Sent Max Brass flying into a building with a punch. *Smashed Headlok in frustration. *Can destroy stone pillars with his punches. (Gameplay mechanics) Speed *Can dodge missiles in the form of the Homie and Seekie ARMS. (Gameplay mechanics) Durability *Can tank attacks from oppossing arms, including the Kablammer, which was a tool used to demolish buildings. Skill *No notable feats. Weaknesses *Her obsession and self-experimentation has made her mentally unstable. On top of that, she's also a sore loser, as upon losing, she smashed Headlok out of frustration, calling it "useless" when she previously referred to it as "her masterpiece". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:ARMS Category:Nintendo Category:Scientists Category:Explosives Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Completed Profiles